monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MH3: Event Quests
Click here for a list of online arena challenges Click here for a calendar of event quests Flooded Forest Free-for-all US Dates: 09/05/10 - 09/11/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfxX3boqk0M Part 1 (Japanese) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYSJ0V-6XkQ Part 2 (Japanese) Where Gods Fear to Tread Gobuled Everything in Sight! US Dates: 11/15/10 - 11/21/10 Red Hot Party! US Dates: 11/22/10 - 11/29/10 Fiery Skies, Frozen Fields US Dates: 11/29/10 - 12/05/10 World Eater US Dates: 12/06/10 - 12/26/10 Lords of the Sea and Sky US Dates: 08/22/10 - 08/29/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhema0_bBjI (Japanese) Double Diablos US Dates: 07/25/10 - 08/07/10 EUR Dates: 07/27/10 - 08/10/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWC1OQm2fP4 (Japanese) Rage Match US Dates: 07/18/10 - 07/24/10 EUR Dates: 07/21/10 - 07/27/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rScC9xzpODc (Japanese) Sea Power US Dates: 07/05/10 - 07/17/10 EUR Dates: 07/08/10 - 07/20/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpLAisFgU0w (Japanese) Poached Wyvern Eggs US Dates: 05/28/10 - 06/04/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqnECWJVzCs (Japanese) The Festival of Fear US Dates: 05/04/10 - 05/08/10 Video: -Part 1: YouTube - MH3 - Festival of Fear (Urgent Quest) -Part 2: YouTube - MH3 - Festival of Fear (Urgent Quest) -Part 3: YouTube - MH3 - Festival of Fear (Urgent Quest) Rumble in the Great Desert US Dates: 06/30/12 Video: Cold Call US Dates: 5/28/10 ~ 6/4/10 EU Dates: 6/1/10 ~ 6/8/10 US Dates: 6/18/10 ~ 6/25/10 EU Dates: 6/22/10 ~ 6/29/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vX9Eaes0o0 (Japanese) Marine Warfare US Dates: 6/5/10 ~ 6/11/10 EU Dates: 6/9/10 ~ 6/15/10 US Dates: 6/18/10 ~ 6/25/10 EU Dates: 6/22/10 ~ 6/29/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXGc3RjVwU8 (Japanese) Speak of the Deviljho US Dates: 6/18/10 ~ 6/25/10 EU Dates: 6/22/10 ~ 6/29/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrQ7EWGkDWM (Japanese) The Phantom Uragaan US Dates: 5/22/10 ~ 5/27/10 EU Dates: 6/9/10 ~ 6/15/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPzlZwV5aT4 (Japanese) Hot Deal US Dates: 6/5/10 ~ 6/17/10 EU Dates: 6/9/10 ~ 6/21/10 Animal Attractions US Dates: 5/15/10 ~ 5/27/10 EU Dates: 5/19/10 ~ 5/31/10 US Dates: 6/12/10 ~ 6/17/10 EU Dates: 6/16/10 ~ 6/21/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNz-JZltej8 (Japanese) Alluring Dress US Dates: 5/15/10 ~ 5/21/10 EU Dates: 5/19/10 ~ 5/25/10 US Dates: 6/12/10 ~ 6/17/10 EU Dates: 6/16/10 ~ 6/21/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PewDqsln7oI (Japanese) Blood Sport US Dates: 5/7/10 ~ 5/14/10 EU Dates: 5/11/10 ~ 5/18/10 US Dates: 5/28/10 ~ 6/4/10 EU Dates: 6/1/10 ~ 6/8/10 Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5THEnt-l4s (Japanese) Shut Up and Fish! US Dates: 5/7/10 ~ 5/14/10 EU Dates: 5/11/10 ~ 5/18/10 US Dates: 5/28/10 ~ 6/4/10 EU Dates: 6/1/10 ~ 6/8/10 The Motley Mission US Dates: 4/29/10 ~ 5/7/10 EU Dates: 5/2/10 ~ 5/10/10 US Dates: 6/19/10 ~ 6/26/10 EU Dates: 6/22/10 ~ 6/29/10 Video: '''YouTube - MH3 - Motley Mission (Event Quest) Jump Four Jaggi US Dates: 4/29/10 ~ 5/7/10 EU Dates: 5/2/10 ~ 5/10/10 US Dates: 5/22/10 ~ 5/27/10 EU Dates: 6/9/10 ~ 6/15/10 '''Video: YouTube - MH3 - Jump Four Jaggi (Event Quest) Mercy Mission US Dates: 4/20/10 ~ 4/28/10 EU Dates: 4/23/10 ~ 5/1/10 US Dates: 5/29/10 ~ 6/5/10 EU Daets: 6/1/10 ~ 6/8/10 US Dates: 6/13/10 ~ 6/18/10 EU Dates: 6/16/10 ~ 6/21/10 For a list of Japanese Event Quests, click here. Category:MH3 Database Category:Quests